Musa
This article uses material from the "Musa" article on the Winx Club Wikia at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Musa 'is the Guardian Fairy of Music, and a former student at Alfea College for Fairies. She is also a member of the Winx Club. Personality and Traits Musa loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite instrument is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she balances this putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness the result from her mother's death and her father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riven, but they do not admit they like each other until the end of Season 2, when they start dating. Surprisingly (consideringTecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in Honor Above All. In Season 3, Musa admits that she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Musa then takes a break from Riven in Season 4, and shows some feelings for Jason Queen, a music producer, but then is asked to sing at his weddings and reconciles again with Riven. Pre-Series Musa is from the planet Melody, where she once lived. Her mother died when she was very young. She loves her father, but they do not always get along well. Although her mother had an amazing voice and her father was a pianist, after her mother's death, her dad refused music and even threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea because of her dedication to music. He changed his mind after he watched her perform well at a concert at Red Fountain. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Musa appeared to have a cheerful and witty nature. In the Day of the Rose, she revealed to Bloom and Stella that her mom died when she was very little. Since the fourth episode, The Black-Mud Swamp, there had been immediate affection between her and Riven. It hit Musa very hard when Darcy bewitched Riven into spying for them. In one episode, when she and Stella argue, she goes alone to Magix City, where she sees Riven and Darcy on a date. When Icy catches her spying, she teases her, until Musa slaps her in the face. Musa is chased by the witches and when she runs into Riven, she asks for help, but he rejects her. The Winx come to her rescue and Musa admits she liked Riven, but after the events of that day, she never wanted to see him again. In the season finale, things seemed to have smoothed out between them. |-|Season 2= In Season 2, Musa became close friends with Aisha, since Musa thinks they have things in common, like they both feel like outsiders sometimes, and the fact that both like dancing. In this season, Musa meets Jared, a specialist with a crush on her. She gets upset when he tells her that Riven told her about Musa, and if Jared wanted to meet one of the Winx, it should be Musa. They go on a trip, where Jared interviews her about the simulator. Musa was asked to hold a concert at Red Fountain but her father went against it, saying it would be her first and last performance. Her father was a musician, but he never played a single note after Musa's mom passed away. At the concert, Stormy attacked Musa's father to get revenge, but thanks to quick thinking by Musa and Riven, Musa was able to save her father. In the end her father agrees to let her pursue her music career. At Cloud Tower where they got set up with their worst match -surprise!- she got set up with who else than the Stella? She bonded with Tune, the Pixie of Manners, which seems kind of odd in itself. She is the 3rd to gain her Charmix after she decides to trust Riven alone with Darcy (who he was actually spying on), thus earning her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Winx and the Specialists were saying their tearful goodbyes in Shadowhaunt before entering Darkar's fortress, she said to Riven (more or less) "So I guess you're above all that mushy stuff, right Riven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." and as she walks away, Riven grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug, and asks "Do me a favor-I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me". While in Realix, Riven throws himself in front of Darkar's attack to protect Musa, he flies backwards and Musa cradles his head in her lap. Near the end of the battle it almost looks like Musa kissed him. Then in the end at the celebration, Aisha and Musa are dancing together. Aisha grabs Musa to where Riven was and started spinning while pulling Riven into Musa's arms. After a look at each other Riven and Musa are shown dancing together. |-|Season 3= During their third year at Alfea, along with the rest of the students, Musa learned from Ms. Faragonda about the full-fledged Fairy form called Enchantix. During this season, the Trix threatened and attacked her friend, Princess Galatea, shattering her wings and starting a fire in the Alfea library in the process. Musa refused to leave Galatea to die in the fire, and as such, her selflessness was rewarded when she earned her Enchantix. Ultimately, she would use her newly acquired Fairy Dust to extinguish the fire and restore Galatea's wings. During a mission to Andros, when Tecna earns her Enchantix and ends up trapped in the Omega Dimension, a devastated Musa runs towards the closed portal and starts banging on the ground in anguish over the loss of her best friend. Musa and the Winx Club also help Stella to save her father, when it is revealed that Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera are attempting to conquer Solaria for Valtor and have placed King Radius under a hypnotic spell. In order to infiltrate the wedding, the girls needed to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang, and needed lessons on how to handle a Hover-Bike. During the lesson, Musa and Riven fight over likely problems about his bike, which causes her to consider breaking up with him. On a mission to the Golden Kingdom to acquire the Water Stars, Musa was chosen to enter the Crystal Labyrinth, with her loyalty to saving the magical universe being tested by a blue-skinned Fairy named Arcadia. Arcadia offered Musa a choice to be together forever with her mother (who had died when she was very young), or abandon that happiness and obtain the final of the Water Stars. Although Musa loved her mother very much, she knew she could not abandon the universe for one person, and so, with a heavy heart, she chose to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe to which her mother was proud ultimately obtaining the last Water Star. |-|Season 4= Along with the other Winx girls, Musa traveled to Earth to help them search for the last Fairy on Earth, who was revealed to be a girl named Roxy. While on Earth, during a concert night at the Frutti Music Bar, she had attracted the attention of a record manager named Jason. Jason offered Musa a chance to record her first song ("Heart of Stone"), but Riven's usual jealousy drives a bigger wedge than usual when he feels Jason is getting too close to her. In the end, it is discovered that Jason is engaged and invites Musa to sing at his wedding. Specials |-|Premiere Special= Musa first appears in the dorm when she arrives , the gang later go off to Magix to get something to eat, but when they do Bloom is talking to her mum (Knut appears and the Bloom follows him). So the winx then go help her but the Trix are already attacking her so they transform, but are to weak so Stella teleports them back to Alfea. Musa is then talking to Griselda and Ms Faragonda, who are saying the will take their magical powers until the return from their trip. Musa and the Winx later find out the Trix are at Alfea and will be their to take the Dragon Flame, so the have to fight a monster the Trix conjoured, and later when Ms Faragonda arrives and then stops the Trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them to Cloud Tower, Ms Faragonda then gives the Winx their magic back. |-|Revenge of the Trix= She goes to help find Bloom in the forest. |-|The Battle for Magix= Musa helps in final the battle against the Trix. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= She along with Winx and Specialists defeats Lord Darkar. Movies |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Musa plays a relatively minor role within this movie. Her only memorable scene would be the scene where she tried to tame the monster, Roc, by singing a lullaby to it. Her confrontation and reunion with possessed Riven, within the Obsidian Dimension. |-|Magical Adventure= Musa and the Winx Club (minus Bloom) attend to the Alfea and Cloud Tower's orientation. They fight of the Trix when they transform the fairies into toads. Musa and the Winx Club also cheer up Bloom when Sky broke of their engagement. Musa also fights of the Trix and Ancestral Witches with the Winx and the specialists. Appearance :''Main article: List of Musa's outfits :Main article: Musa's Fairy Forms Civilian Musa is a girl with fair skin, blackish blue hair, purple eyes, and often dresses to fit her rocker personality. Her civilian outfit in Season 1 consists of a red one strap top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her outfit from Season 2 and Season 3, is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. In Season 4, she wears magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top. Her usual pants switch to a pink and black plaid skirt. She wears heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top. In Season 5, she wears a lavender tank top and a magenta sleeveless jacket/waistcoat and she wear a blue capri/legging with black/pink boots. In Season 6, she wears a white shirt under a grey and maroon coat and a maroon tie. Her skirts are a maroon in color and is patterned plaid. She wears a pink necklace. Her socks are polka-dots while her hair is styled in pigtails. Musa's hair has gone under the most significant and obvious change since Season 1. In Season 1 and Season 2, she has them tied in two short pigtails with her bangs straight cut. At the beginning of Season 3, she undergoes a spell in which it lengthens her hair to her waist but still tied in pigtails, and her bangs still remain. By Season 4, she wears it down, with her bangs to the side, occasionally tying it in ponytails reminiscent of Stella's hair in her first transformation. In Season 5, her hair is in a high ponytail similar to Icy's but in a circle bun and the rest of it is down. In Season 6, her hair is almost similar with her season 3 styles except with some hair untied at the back. Musa 1-2 Casual.png|Season 1 Civilian Musa 2-3 Casual.png|Season 2 and 3 Civilian MusaSeason4StockArt.png|Season 4 Civilian Magical Abilities :Main article: List of Musa's spells Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has as an ability known as "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and things to crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonics vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Curiosities *'''Birthday: May 30 *'Astrological Sign:' Elf *'Favorite Color:' Yellow *'Favorite Hobby:' Playing music & singing! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Riven, mysterious and a bit of a rebel! *'Best Friend:' Tecna *'Favorite Movies:' Musicals! *'Loves:' Performing on the stage in front of a crowd! It's a rush! *'Favorite Music:' Hip-hop, R&B, jazz, rock, classical, pop... you name it, She loves it! *'Favorite Spell:' Sonic Wave Transformation Sequences Category:Characters Category:Musa